Legends of the mystics
by Skyke
Summary: the six elementals' seal are mysterious broken, it's up to blade breakers to once more reunit the elemental and brought back the legendary mystic. i know, it sound bad. but feel free to sent in your own characters. .
1. First One

I can't believe that people actually read my fanfic I wrote it like two years ago because I was so bored I never believed that anyone would read it. I can't believe that any one think that it's good, the story was so strange and the language wasn't very polite either. I have no idea what I was thinking back then.

Oh well at least three people liked it, so I'll continual the story. But first I'll make a few adjustments to the first chapter; it isn't exactly my writing style. Or at least not anymore. Two years is a long time to grow.

Okay I'm basing this fanfic on the original version of beyblade the one with the Japanese script. So that means that Dizzy or Dizzara does not exist, she never did. Kenny's laptop is just an ordinary laptop. And second Mariah is not Ray's girlfriend, she is supposed to be his friend or cousin or sister (maybe not sister, never took the time to check). And third Tala isn't made into a cyborg, they just developed his brains and muscles and stuff so he would do things better and faster. So they made him into a super human, anyway what kinds of cyborg only have cells and no metal of any sort?

I don't own beyblade, yadee yada. Why does everyone always do this? I don't see the point since we all know that. Anyways…

Kenny's voice

I don't know exactly how it could have possibly happened or any other useful information, but all I know is that it did.

At first I thought that it was some kind of trick those biovolt weirdoes made, but then I realize that it far too advance and complicated of any human to accomplish, or machines for that matter.

But if it isn't them, then who? We all saw it happened, so it has to be real!

Isn't it?

Tala's pov

Ever since those blade breakers beat us in the world beyblading championship, every thing has gone wrong.

The abbey was shut down; the government took all the equipments away, and sealed up the basement. After a few months it reopened as an orphanage.

Boris was taken away to jail so did his so-called loyal followers.

The foolish kids who throw away their childhood to train here was sent right back to where they came from. Back to the safety of their little home, back to the out stretch arms of their parents. Even Spence, Ian, and Brian, who'd ever thought that they were so rich.

As for me, I was forced to stay in the abbey, since no one was able to find my personal record. Boris probably destroyed it all after he did that project on me. If I haven't entered the WBBC no one would no I exist. As far as I know I could be here forever.

But who cares I have been here for as long as I could remember. So I can't possibly be missing anything, or be missed by anyone.

Since Boris is no longer here I can do what ever I want, eat what ever I want, at any time anywhere. No more stupid trainings, no more diets, no more getting up before dawn, and most importantly no more Boris.

Even though that I have all this freedom, I spend most of my time in my bedroom. By choice and by force. I accidentally broke a kid's right arm and all his fingers when he tries to pick a fight with me.

But that was nothing comparing to the punishments that Boris use to give me when I misbehave. I still remembered the first time when I was punished. That dark hallway, that …

Flashback

"You stupid little brat, so you thought that you could actually out smart me?" Boris said calmly

"No sir." I wince at the pain on my back and the blood that triggered out of the cuts.

"Liar." he said again. "Give this brat 50 more slashes."

The man wearing a black coat behind me moved and came forth with one of those electric whips (another one of Boris ingenious inventions) and starts to hit me again and again across my bloody back.

I screamed as the first slash came down, but bite my tongue for the rest. I shut my eyes tight hoping to block all this from my mind and try to remember back to the…

"Oh Tala look what I have in my hand." Boris said in teasing tone.

I force opened one of my eyes. He was waving a white folder back and forth like a metronome.

"Do you know what this is?" I shake my head. "Well then lets see shall we?" He opens it with his long white finger and chuckled.

Then he held it out for me to see. In the folder was a picture of me and my name was printed underneath it in big font, with a few pieces of papers.

So it's a bunch of paper, big ideal. Unless if he think that he could use the picture to do voodoo on me.

"This is." he pulled the folder away and moves towards the fireplace. " Is your birth certificate." He throws it into the fire.

What is he trying to accomplish I asked myself as more paper is thrown into the fire.

"Your passport."

I watched as the flame devourer the papers. Did he actually think that this is going to affect me in anyway? By burning papers?

"And every other useless things that's in there." Boris throws the entire folder into the open fire.

I watched as it turned into black ashes, and the flame slowly died out after.

"All fifty slash finished sir." The man behind me reported.

"Good," he grinned. "You may go now." with a wave of his hand the man disappeared into the shadows.

"You see Tala." He turned his attention back to me. "I have power over you, I have your life you're your entire future right in the palm of my hand. You just a little no body now, so I could easily depose of you. Since I have so many more children to take your place. But since I'm in a good mood today I'll let you live. But never and I repeat never go against my will again do you understand, or there will be no second chance for you. ever." He turned away and walked towards the door.

What was that all about?

"As your punishment you will stay here for the night." his cold voice echoes through out the empty room. "Good night." as he closed the door the only lighted candle was blow out.

I kneeled there in the darkness and shivered. Has Boris gone mad? He never let me off this easy before. And what did he mean that he could "easily disposed of me"? I pulled on the chains around my bleeding wrist, hoping it would slip off.

Soon I give up without any success. None of this makes any sense.

End of flashback

His cold words still echoing in my mind until I was big enough to understand how important those papers were. I was such a fool not to know the importance of those papers.

Boris. he destroyed my identity, the proof of my existence. Now I am a nobody. As I remember back to my past, I was so surprise that I'm still alive today. I made so many mistakes, define Boris so many times that he could just "easily disposed of me". But he didn't I wonder why.

Ahhhhhh! I sit up.

I can't think with all that singing going on, couldn't they just be quiet for once? All that Christmas carol, giving and receiving presents, wishing people good will is enough to drive me nuts. I slam the door, and slump back on to my bed.

I get to have my own room, so I won't hurt or kill anyone. Since I belong to the group of children called the "problem child". I was glade that I'm one, so no one will…

Knock, knock.

"Who's there?"

Silence.

"I said who's there?" I sit up on my bed again.

Knock, knock.

"Listen if this is some kind of stupid joke I suggest you have better start running." I stormed towards the door. "Cause when I catch you, you'll be sorry that you ever..." I flung the door open. "Lived!"

Surprisingly in front of me was girl. She smiled and holds out a white package with red ribbons.

"Oh it's only you." I mumbled feeling a bit embarrassed.

What was her name again? Sika (just imagine her however you want, since I personally don't really like to read descriptions of OC either). She is one of those prefects. She is mute so she can't talk, no wonder she didn't answer me. She couldn't.

She pushed a package towards me.

"What's this?" I took the package. Duh it's a present, earth to Tala all this soft life is rotting your brain.

She took out a clipboard and writes a note on it. Then she holds it out for me to see.

"Merry Christmas."

She leaned forward and kissed my cheeks. I felt my whole face starting to burn.

quickly she waved goodbye and run down the hall.

I must have looked like an idiot standing there by the doorway. When I finally came to my senses, I walked back into my room.

It took me a while to open the package (since I never got one before) and found a snow globe and a note inside. I laid back down onto my bed again and read the note.

Dear Tala,

Merry Christmas.

sika

I shake the snow globe and watched as the snowflakes falls down. There are rows of tall dark green tree, and a clearing in the center. A wolf. A white wolf with blue eyes is standing there, like it's waiting for something. Then its cold eyes suddenly blinked.

"What the..."

00000000000000000000

Please review. And sent in your own character, I'm mostly interested in their unique personalities so don't be mad if I describe them somewhat different than you intended.

Just in cast if you are wondering. When Sika kissed Tala it wasn't meant to be romantic. Because Sika is very hyper and sociable person, she will kiss anyone on the cheek if she got enough presents to go around.

The prefects are the oldest kids in the orphanage who help around the orphanage. Like taking care of kids younger than themselves, and the grownups who run the orphanage.

As for Tala I think it's very common for boys or girls to blush when some one kissed them on the cheek. Even if it is some one they don't have a crush on. Wouldn't you agree?

The part where he was standing at the door way looking like an idiot. Is there to show that he shocked and surprise.

Ok I should really stop giving so much information on things; I bet everyone is board to death by now.


	2. Three More

" Ray! Please slow down." Mariah wined as she struggles to keep up.

"Well we did tell you that this hike is going to be tough." Lee slowly walk pass Mariah.

"Yeah, you should have stay home." Kelvin circled her a few times before dashing off.

"If you want, Gary can carry you." the giant bend down.

"No! I don't want to be carried" Mariah pushed Garry out of the way. "All I need… is to.. catchmybreath." She breathed heavily.

"Why don't we take a little break then?" a silhouette appeared through the mist. "After all we are not in a big hurry to find the herbs."

"Finally. "The pink head girl flop down onto the ground exhausted.

"Yeah, lets eat." Gary opens a huge sack and passed around its contents.

"I don't… Get it..." Mariah swallow down a month full of water. "I know that I can walk a lot longer than this."

"The air is extremely thin this high up, you aren't use to it yet." Ray told her.

"Rrr… this is so unfair, if I wasn't born a girl then I could have trained up here with you guys a long time ago."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Kelvin swing down from a near by branch. "I'm sure that you can't keep up even if you were a boy."

"What!" fumed, Mariah stood up and chucks everything that she could get her hand on.

Kelvin easily dodged them all, and before long Mariah get tired out by the excitement and sat down again.

"Well, that was entertaining." Lee commented.

"Don't you… start too Lee."

During the commotion. No one noticed that a certain raven hair boy quietly slipped away.

Meanwhile…

"Tyson, I really think that this is a really bad idea." max whispered in a really loud voice, while looking over his shoulder every once in a while.

"Oh max you worry too much, after all it's only a computer." Tyson walked out of the door carrying a gray laptop under his arm.

"Are you sure about this?" max asked. "Kenny is very protective of his laptop."

"Than he'll be glad to know that it's in good hands." The two sneaked out of the noodle shop.

"I still think that we should wait for Kenny to return from computer camp."

"Then it'll be too late." Tyson looked around the corner. "Lets go!"

"What if we break it?" the two raced down the street.

"We won't."

They sneak into the dojo. "Safe!" Tyson slid the door close; he put down the laptop and turned it on.

"Too late? It's only two days."

"And that's a hundred years in computer game years."

"Oh boy," max signed and sat down beside Tyson. "Well, what do you know, it requires a password. Guess we can't play the game now."

" I'm in." Tyson chirped.

"What?" max stared at the screen? "How?"

"Well I tried 'Tyson is the best' first, but when that didn't work I just typed in 'beyblade'"

"Really?" max had a sweet drop from his forehead.

"Yep, and grandpa always said that I'm computer incompetent." Tyson gloat, with his hand on his waist.

"Then tell me Mr. Technology. Is it suppose to do that?" max pointed at the screen.

Rows and rows of 1's and 0's flashes across the screen.

"Oh, its just a teeny technical difficulty." Tyson banged at the keyboard. "I'll have it fixed in no time." Now banging even harder.

"Stop it Tyson, you are going to wreck it." Max pried Tyson away from the laptop.

"Wait… I'm almost finished."

Bling!

Amazingly the screen returned to normal. The two boys signed in relief.

"See, told ya."

"Whatever Tyson." Max let go of him. "Wow! Way cool screen saver."

"Yeah it almost looks real." Tyson reach for the white snow.

Okay, I know that it doesn't make sense to write that a screen saver looks real, so what I really meant was that it looks 3-d so it seems like that you could almost touch the things on it. I'll…. Just stop now.


	3. Last Two

Hi, this use to be Kari Hiwatari here, but I think that it's time for a more original name. Anyway I know that I haven't written any thing in over 2 years, and I can't exactly say that I have too much homework. So I'll just admit that I'm plain lazy.

Now after re-reading my stories I have a hard in deciding if I want to restart them or just fade away, so I'll just update them once more to see if anyone else appreciates my "master pieces." Just kidding there is more grammar mistakes than I can count, so try not to criticize me on them. On with the show.

One more thing, I changed Serenity's name to Sika. Mainly it's shorter so I can type faster, and it also sounds more like a ten to 12 year old little kid's name. So she's not that old, but stories don't always have to make sense.

Orphan helper is now Prefect, because it's shorter also, and frankly it makes me sound smarter by using a bigger word.

0000000000

"Master Kai, welcome home." The grey haired butler bowed. "Would you like anything to eat?"

The blue/grey (depends on what season you would like Kai to be from) boy just cast a glare at the elder man, and went up stairs.

"Looks like master Kai has not changed one bit." A maid whispered as soon as the boy disappeared from view.

"It is been so long since he has laughed." The butler sighed.

"….When has he ever laughed?"

Meanwhile…

Kai is up in his room, staring at outside from his balcony.

_I can't believe that I'm back in Russia again, what was I thinking?_

00000000000

In the city of Moscow, the abbey is bursting with life.

Little kids were running back and forth from the corridors and the multiple rooms. (I just realized that I'm horrible at describing things too.)

Sika who is not much taller than the other kids, is having a hard time of just getting around.

After talking with Tala, she went to the kitchen to get his lunch. It was not fun trying to balance a tray through a midget stamped.

Although she managed, at the expense of bowl of yogurt which is now spilled onto her dress.

She kicked (her hands are full) gently on the door, trying to avoid what has happened previously, she waited for it to open.

When no one came out, Sika set the tray on the floor and peeked inside…

000000000000

Well, personally I thought that this chapter would be a lot longer, but guess not.

Anyways, any other character even oc's that you would like to go to "the other world" just sent me an email and I'll get them in the story, although I'll probably change their personality around a little to suit the story.

See you guys in a week, or shorter if there is enough people. .


	4. First into the world

Well, if I ever finish this story it'll be a miracle. I'm a master at procrastination.

Anyways thanks, horse loving girl. Silver is her OC.

000000000000000000000

During the ice age, the globe was covered in snow. Over the course of almost ten thousand years, the world has managed to slowly revive back to its original glory. Once again it was populated by millions of different species of animal and with it, the return of magic……

"So why is it still snowing here?"

"Silver! Stop complaining and go to work!" The bucket found its mark and knocked an eight or nine year old little girl to the ground. "We need to fetch more hot water for the guests…"

Well, there is really nothing more to be said, except that a bloodcurdling scream was heard echoing off the mountain walls.

0000000000000000

"Silver… did you have anything to do with that recent incident?"

'_Oh great, it's Mr. I'm-too-cool Hang-me.'_ Her sour expression rapidly turned into a smile that is so fake, that it makes a… well… um… it's so fake that I can't even find an expression for it! . "Whatever do you mean?"

"Some villagers found the water boy half frozen in the middle of the forest."

"Oh really?" She tried her best to make a worried face.

"He is also hanged upside down ten feet off the ground in soggy clothes." The boy bends down so he could stare at Silver in the eye. "Did you have anything to do with it?"

"No, of course not! I was here the whole time tending to the guest." The girl began to walk away. _'So go jump into a river! And if that kid told on me I'll do more than just that!'_

"Why did you just had an evil look on your face?" The boy followed.

"Evil look? NO, it's just the cold." Cough, cough.

"According to the doctor, he seems to have lost his voice due the shock of the cold, and…"

"Voice loss due to cold? Don't make up stuff just because you can't remember. The cold probably cause the body's immune system to slow down. Thus resulting in minor illness, in which the vocal glands in the throat are affect as part of that illness. (I'm just making this stuff up, so… going on.) Also, due to dehydration it could have worsened his condition. In another word, you don't get sick directly from the cold!" Silver strike a pose, while glaring triumphantly at the other.

"What are you talking about? That entire gibberish mount up to the exactly same thing, so stop trying to look like a goofball." A cool voice replied.

Like a mirror, Silver cracked. "How dare you! You can't speak to me like that! I'm older than you!"

A gust of breeze blew by, and even from far away you could tell that one is taller than the other by more than two heads.

"You know, I wouldn't have believed it, if that wasn't true. But the truth is, you are way too short for your age."

"Rrrr! I'm seventeen years old that makes me an adult, so you can't talk to me that way!"

"So you dyed your hair white just to prove it too, very smart."

"Hakume… you jerk!"

"Nice comeback, come and find me when you've thought of some new ones. Maybe that fatty and blonde can help you. See ya." With a wave of his hand, Hakume was gone.

000000000000000000000000

"If this continues, we'll be eaten out of our house and homes."

"House and homes? We'll be eaten out of the country."

A group of villagers has gathered outside of a particularly large cabinet. It seems that Tyson and company just woke up from their hibernation.

"Man this is good!" Another "chicken or other's" leg is gone.

"Too bad they don't have any mustard though." Giant stacks of empty plates were stacked ajar on the huge wood table beside them. "Keep 'em coming please."

The astonished wives and maids just nodded and refilled the plates.

"What's going on?" Silver squeezed through the crowd. "Hey pigs! Don't you think that you've had enough?"

"What… hey Tyson look, it's that grey haired little girl!"

"Huh? Don't interrupt me Max; don't you see that I'm trying to eat as much as I can before I wake up?"

"What? You still think that this is a dream Tyson? We have been here for almost a week!"

"That's why this dream is so cool, so let me enjoy it."

"If this is a dream, then don't forget the dessert!" Silver just smashed an entire pie right in Tyson's face.

"Hey! That was unnecessary it was a perfectly good pie!" Tyson stood up. "I don't go easy with anyone who disrespects food, even if you are a little girl!"

"Little girl? Say that to my face fatty!"

"Whoa, guys can't we talk about this?" Max stood between the two in a desperate attempt to make peace.

"Silver!" An over sized mid aged woman rushed from the crowd and pulled sharply on the other's ear. "That's no way to talk to a guest, now apologize!"

"That's right, apologize." Tyson crossed his arms. "Ouch!"

"As for you mister." The same woman caught Tyson's ear with her spare hand. "As a guest, you should not make so much trouble for your host. During your stay, I have yet to hear you say thank you."

"Ouch! Thank you, please let go!"

"Me too, sorry Nana."

"Fine." She let go, and the two dropped on the floor, rubbing their ears like there is no tomorrow.

"Whoa! Tyson, are you okay?" Max hovered over his fallen friend.

"Am I okay? What do you thi…"

"Madame Nana! We found another one!" A random villager burst in.

"Another one? This country is going to the dogs." The elder woman rubbed her temple.

000000000000000000

Well, I'm pretty random on who's coming next, so you guys can choose. And I'll just lay back and use that as an excuse for not writing in another long time. .


	5. Next

Okay, since no one has requested anyone to be next person to be in my story, I just randomly pulled a name from a hat and that person is… Ray.

0000000000000000000000000000

"Hey! You can't get up yet!" Silver held onto the black hair boy's arms.

"Actually, yes I can." Ray tries to pry her lose. "I wasn't hurt, so please let go."

"It's true Silver, he doesn't have any serious injuries and that strange coat of his kept him warm. So you can let him go."

"Hakume! What are you doing here?" The 'seemly' little girl suddenly took a defensive position.

"Have you caught the outsiders' stupidity? Thisis _my_ house; it's you who shouldn't be here."

"This is my sister's house too, so you don't have the right to tell me that!"

"I know, and it's a nightmare to be related to you."

"Good thing it's only by marriage," Silver clenched her teeth. "I can't imagine if…"

"I was as short as you. That character trait seems to run in your side of the family."

"I'm not short! I'm vertically challenged!" Silver pounced at her cousin.

_Note: Technily, Hakume is Silver's nephew, because her sister was married to his uncle. Reason for that will be later explained. I'm using cousin, because it just seems too strange otherwise. Also Hakume is 15, the same age as the blade breakers._

Hakume side stepped, and Silver successfully tacked the family cat to the floor. For those who have aggressive cats probably knows what had happened next…

"Well, let's go." He turns to Ray.

"Aren't you going to help her?"

"She'll be alright; even a klutz like her can treat a few scratches. Anyways, don't you want to see your friends?"

Just then…

"Ray! You are alive!"

"What a negative thing to say Max, of course he's alive!" Tyson screamed in the other's ears.

"Stop with all that ruckus!" Madame Nana barged in and threw the two hyper active teens out of the room. "This is an infirmary, so keep quiet!" And then slammed the door shut.

"She's scary…"

"I second that."

Meanwhile on the other side of the door…

"Now, what are you doing up?" A scary shadow looms over the sickbed.

"Me?" A small voice squeaked.

"Does it look like I'm talking to anyone else?" The shadow closed in.

"No." Sweat drop at forming at the back of Ray's head by the bucket.

"Ah help! The _cat-zilla_ is on the loose!"

"What now?" The inpatient woman stormed out of the room.

"Ah! Get it off, get it off!"

"**I told you to be quiet!"**

After a while, when everything is quiet on the other side… "What is a cat-zilla?"

000000000000000000000000

Three figures was seen sitting in the lobby of the infirmary, all covered with bandages on various parts of their bodies.

Then there was the cat on the other side of room, mindlessly licking its paw.

"I'll get that cat one day." One of the mummies growled.

"Just calm down Tyson, my ear is still ringing from that last lecture we got."

"Why don't the both of you be quiet!" The third, smaller one snapped. "You want Nana to come back?"

"If you are so scared of her, then why don't you just scream louder?"

"Hakume! So we meet again…"

"Stop quoting the Raytheon (_A made up book name for this story)_, only illiterate people does that."

"Just because it's a well know story and that everyone memorized it, it doesn't mean…"

"Careful." Hakume left to help a few others with a very heavy looking piece of furniture. "Where are we moving this to?"

"Center square, the mayor needed it for…"

"Hakume! I was talking!" Silver stamped her feet.

"And I'll listen, when you have finally found something intelligent to say." Then he was gone, out the door.

"Rrr…ahh!" The silver haired girl kicked the bench that she was sitting on. "Why is he so good at this?"

"Hi guys… what is she doing?"

"Hey Ray, you're up." Max looks happy as always.

"Oh her? Sulking I guess, she tends to do that when that guy's around." Tyson replied. "Anyways, how did you ever escape _the horror in the white aprons_?"

"Um… Tyson?" Max pocked at the other's arm. "He never did."

"Wha..?" He never finished the question.

000000000000000000000

"Think again before you blabber your mouth off!" Silver passed a plate to Max.

"I gotta agree with her on this one." From Max to Ray.

"Max! Ray you saw what happened right?"

"Don't look at me Tyson." From Ray to Tyson.

"Well…" '_Great! She is getting them all on her side, evil girl, evil little girl!' _ "You guys should have told me that she was standing right behind me!"

"Less talk, more whipping."

"I'm not talking to you _little_ girl."

"Tyson, don't stack the plates if they are not dry yet!" Ray pointed out.

"Well, they would be dry if you would just use warm water to rinse them! And what's the point? They all still all have bubbles on them anyways!"

"What?" the Chinese boy seems offended. "I rinsed them properly! It's Max's fault for not wash them with too much soap."

"Me?" Max raised his hands. "Look they are all pruning, because I was trying so hard to wash the plates clean! It's Silver who didn't scrap all the leftovers off."

"Don't blame it on me!" She jumped off the little stool that she was standing on. "You know how hard it is to scrap off dried cheese and flour mix?"

"Well that's still no excuse _little _girl!" Tyson chipped in.

"It is! That's because it's your plates that we are washing here fatty! If you haven't eaten so much food for lunch, we wouldn't have so many dishes to wash right now!"

Reality sets in, and let me tell you, it is not fun being Tyson right now.

000000000000000000000000

Yahoo! I finished another one!


End file.
